Wreck of the Day
by Ridea
Summary: Part Three of the Adventures of Emma Davis. Emma texts Dean until he doesn't respond after Valentine's Day. So she goes looking for him...
1. Text Messages

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part Three: Wreck of the Day**

Chapter 1: Text Messages

Notes: Here it is! The beginning of Part Three! I figured I'd post it in celebration (and comfort) for tonight being the season finale. Hope you guys enjoy it. It's pretty clear where it takes place in season 5. Big thanks to everyone who had reviewed or favourited it so far. And a big thanks to coupdetats and Lisa who are my beta's (especially to Lisa since she practically wrote this chapter). Enjoy!

* * *

Emma (9:30 am, Feb 14th 2010):  
Happy V-Day!

Dean (10:16, Feb 14th 2010):  
Thanks, you too. I'm in MA on a case, love is in the air. Where r u?

Emma: (10:27 am):  
TN. What's up?

Dean (11:43 am):  
Girl and boy ate each other, and not in the fun way

Emma (11:52 am):  
Gross. What's the big bad?

Dean (3:23 pm):  
It's a cupid.

Emma (3:43 pm):  
The fat kid in a diaper is turning ppl into zombies?

Dean (7:13pm):  
Grown man, no diaper…I wish there was a diaper.

Emma (7:20pm):  
Ewww…..

Dean (7:24pm):  
Cas handled the situation…til I punched Cupid

Emma (9:23pm):  
…what?

Emma (10:04pm):  
Tell me later. Night.

Dean (10:53pm):  
Nevermind. Night.

Emma (9:32 am):  
How's Cupid?

Dean (5:24 pm):  
Cupid is not the prob, famine is. Things are serious.

Emma (5:25pm):  
How serious? What's wrong?

Emma (7:30pm):  
Dean, what's going on?

Emma (9:13pm):  
Dean? Respond dammit!

Emma (11:48pm):  
I'm trying not to freak. Send me anything 2 let me know you're getting these.

Emma (5:39am, Feb 17th 2010):  
Dean I'm going to call Bobby if you don't respond today.

Emma (6:30pm, Feb 17th 2010):  
Calling Bobby, hoping you just lost your phone.


	2. Not Like This

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part Three: Wreck of the Day**

Chapter Two: Not Like This...

Notes: Thank you to everyone who have favourited this or put it on alerts. Especially to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot. Without further ado...I give you chapter two.

* * *

I called Bobby. I had barely finished telling him I was worried about the boys when a low familiar rumble was heard in the background and Bobby was telling me that they were fine but he needed to go. He hung up before I could say goodbye.  
I was worried. The last I heard from Dean was a text telling me things were serious. He hadn't responded after that. I made up my mind. I wasn't that far from Bobby's, so I could get there rather quickly. I searched for directions.

I had arrived at night. I wasn't quite sure what time it was but I was just kind of grateful to arrive. I hate driving at night. However, that feeling of gratefulness faded once I saw the Impala and Dean sitting on it. I got out almost cautiously and made sure my gun was tucked into the back of my pants.  
I assumed he heard me approaching when he got off the car, put down the bottle that was in his hand and faced me.  
"Dean?" I called out, moving towards him slowly.  
"Emma?" He responded and moved closer. He then gave a small laugh once we had moved close enough to see each other. I didn't get what was so funny, but what I had noticed concerned me more.  
He had been crying. He looked so distraught that I felt like my heart would break. Of all things I expected, this wasn't one of them.  
"Dean, what happened?" I asked, concerned suddenly of the thought that something had happened to Sam. After all, only Sam could generate such a reaction, right?  
His eyes closed and I noticed more tears fell. I didn't even think before I moved closer and hugged him.  
He tensed for a moment before wrapping his arms around me. Part of me felt a bit awkward at the feeling of his tears on my neck as he buried his face in it. And while my heart pounded, smelling his familiar scent, he also smelt a lot like alcohol and however much I had missed him, the reunion shouldn't have been like this. He shouldn't be clutching me like a lifeline crying.  
I closed my eyes and tightened my grip. My heart clenched at the thought that something had to have happened. Something bad.  
"Dean?" I whispered; attempting to pull back a bit so that I might be able to find out what had happened.  
"Em, you're here…" He muttered as he loosened his grip and then suddenly he was kissing me.  
It was frantic, and his grip on me tightened, pulling me closer. I was hesitant about kissing him back. Not to say I didn't because Dean was an excellent kisser, but I was slow to it. Even though my instincts told me to pull away, his kisses were deep and insistent. I gave in and let him have this one.

Before I knew it, I was laying on the hood of the Impala, Dean leaning over me, still kissing me. The man can kiss. My one hand was running through the hair on the back of his head. The other was clutching at his back, as if trying to pull him closer. I wasn't sure if it was possible, to be honest, the only thing really separating us was our clothes.  
My gun was digging into my back and as one of his hands snaked up the back of my shirt, he removed it and tossed it away. I was mildly concerned until his hand planted on my back. It felt like fire. His lips had moved from mine, trailing down my neck. Heat burned within me as he dragged his teeth along part of my neck before soothing it with his mouth.  
My head was thrown back, eyes closed when I felt him reach for the clasp on my bra.  
"Wait." I was pulled back into reality quickly. I pulled my hands from him, and pushed him back a bit. "Dean, wait."  
He moved back, panting a little as he stared at me, questions in his eyes.  
"We can't do this. Not here…not like this."  
He stared at me before closing his eyes and nodding. His hand retracted from under my shirt and the trail it left felt like heat.  
I took a deep breath. It wasn't that I didn't want this, I did, but I wouldn't do this here. We both deserved better and I wasn't about to become a one night stand to a guy I only recently admitted I liked. Really liked.  
"Come on," I said, moving to slide off the car once he had stood up. I looked up at him. He looked exhausted.  
"Emma,"  
I cut him off before he could say anything else. Instead, I grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards Bobby's. "Let's get you to bed."

I threw a smile to Bobby as I passed his devil's trap on my way to the stairs. He looked at me, and then at Dean but didn't say anything. I stopped at the top of the stairs, unsure as to which room Dean slept in. Dean didn't say anything, instead just pulled me towards a room. He sat down on the bed, seeming to stare into nothing. It was more than a little disconcerting. He pulled me closer so that I stood before him and leaned to rest his head on my stomach.  
"Come on Dean, you need to sleep." I bent down and removed his shoes before pushing him down to lie on the bed.  
He kept a hold of my wrist and pulled so that I fell seated on the bed. "Stay." He didn't ask and I found myself wavering over the decision before he said "Please." I laid down on the bed next to him, and he pulled me close. My head rested on his chest and he played with my hair slightly. I found myself falling asleep much faster than I anticipated as I listened to his breathing.


	3. Show Me Sam

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part Three: Wreck of the Day**

Chapter Three: "Show Me Sam."

Notes: Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed and put this on alerts or your favourites list. It's awesome and you guys are amazing! Here's the next part. Hope you like it.

* * *

I woke up alone. At first I wasn't quite sure where I was, after all, I had only come into this room once and that was last night. It took me a few seconds before the memories of last night came to me. I felt my face heat up and I was suddenly glad I was alone. I wasn't quite sure how to approach those events and it would have been awkward.  
I got up and noticed I was still wearing my shoes, along with the same outfit I was wearing last night.  
I was thinking about last night when I heard a faint yelling. I couldn't make any of it out, but it sounded desperate. Where they keeping a demon prisoner downstairs?  
I figured it was time to find out what was going on, so I actually decided to leave the room.

I had taken about three steps down the hall when someone appeared in front of me. I jumped, my hand flying to my chest to stop the pounding of my heart.  
"Jesus! Don't do that to a girl!"  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, frowning a bit at me.  
I recognized him as the angel I had met the last time I was with Sam and Dean. Castiel.  
I was about to respond when a hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped again. I whirled around to find Dean standing there.  
"Do I need to put bells on you two?" My heart was still pounding. I knew they were bad for my health. I was going to have a heart attack if this kept up.  
"Leave her alone Cas." He said, not looking at me but the angel in front of us.  
Castiel looked at Dean. "Dean, now is not the time to be fornicating with strange women."  
My jaw dropped a little. "I'm not a strange woman!" I moved closer and poked him in the chest. "And we weren't…'fornicating', not that it's any of your business."  
Castiel stared down at me with those see into your soul eyes. It was freaky. Angels creep me out.  
Before anything else could happen though, Dean spoke.  
"How is he?"  
Castiel look at Dean. "He is doing better than last night, but not by much."  
I looked at Dean and frowned. What was going on? Who were they talking about?  
Dean looked down at me, and I looked away quickly, still not sure what would happen next. I took a deep breath and then looked back at Dean.  
"What's going on?"  
He shared a look with Castiel and then grabbed my hand. "Come on," he said and pulled me back into the bedroom that I had just left.

"Dean, what's going on?"  
He was leaning on the wall and that faint yelling I had heard before was back.  
"What happened in Massachusetts?" I asked, hoping he'd start answering one of my questions.  
"It was bad. Famine was in town, making everyone hungry for things they felt they were missing, that they wanted badly. It's why the couple ate each other."  
I scrunched my nose at that thought. When he first told me, it was gross, that didn't change with time.  
"Cas started eating burgers or any red meat he could get. Sam…" He cut himself off and I moved closer, worried he was going to start crying again. "You remember how Sam got into the demon blood because of that bitch?"  
I nodded; I knew enough of what had happened to them to know whom he was talking about.  
"He…Famine basically set him up. Sam drained two demons…Em…" He paused again and this time I hugged him. "He showed up, his mouth covered in blood. He destroyed Famine."  
He was clutching me tightly again. I rubbed his back, but didn't do much else. It wasn't like I could tell him it'd be okay. In his life, one never knows. Instead, I asked him a question that had popped into my head.  
"If Castiel was after red meat and Sam after…what about you? Dean, what happened to you?"  
He pulled away then. "Apparently I don't starve myself of anything." He threw me a half hearted smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I could tell easily then that it was a touchy subject. His face appeared to be completely closed off. It was time for a different subject.  
I grabbed his hand. "Show me Sam."

My heart was breaking. I stood on the other side of the iron door, listening to Sam scream. I looked at Dean who had his jaw clenched. I closed my eyes. This shouldn't have happened. Sam, when he told me what had happened, had been so regretful. This was wrong.  
"Dean?" I called out a bit to get his attention. "Come on, I'll make breakfast."  
I was in the kitchen alone. Dean had gone back downstairs with Castiel. That really couldn't be healthy for him. Then again, I doubted the guys here cared about things being healthy for them. Looking around in the kitchen, I found a stack of microwave dinners, both in the trash and the freezer. So, I decided if they wouldn't cook, I would. Least I could do is make sure they ate something decent.  
I was getting ingredients…or I was attempting to find ingredients for pancakes when Bobby rolled in.  
I paused, unsure of what was going to happen. I did kind of barge into his house. I was going to say hi, or at least attempt to explain myself when he spoke.  
"You just invite yourself over now?" He asked.  
"Sorry for intruding," I said, looking at him. "If you want me gone...I'll leave."  
"There is such thing as a phone."  
I didn't respond to that. Anything I could say to that would sound snappy and I doubted he'd appreciate it.  
He rolled his eyes. "Same room is free. Might be good to eat something home cooked again." He left before I could respond and I went back to my search for ingredients.  
I had found what I needed and hoped it was enough for three guys and myself. I decided to cook some eggs and fry up bacon too. Granted I sucked at attempting anything but scrambled with eggs, so I stuck with that.  
I had just finished setting out a bunch of plates and cutlery if anyone wanted to eat when Dean walked in.  
He didn't acknowledge me but just went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. I looked at the time. It was just after 10. I grabbed the glass of orange juice I had poured for myself and went over to him. Before he could open the beer, I took it out of his hand and replaced it with the juice.  
"What?" he asked but I threw him a look before he could continue.  
"You're not having beer in the morning. Sit down and eat something." I grabbed a plate and handed it to him. "Serve yourself; I'm going to get a plate ready for Sam."  
I could feel his stare on me for a few moments as I filled up another plate with some pancakes, bacon and eggs. I also poured another glass of juice.  
"How are you going to give that to him?"  
I paused, considering Dean's words as he filled up his own plate. "I'm not sure. Isn't there a window?"  
He gave a sigh. "Come on," he set down his plate and walked out. I shrugged and brought the food and juice as I followed him.

He looked through the window on the door. There hadn't been any sounds for a while.  
"Looks asleep." Dean said and started to open the door. Wait, he wanted me to drop off the food inside? I liked Sam well enough but if he's acting like a crack addict, then I didn't really want to go in.  
The door was open though and Dean led the way in the room. I followed and took a look at Sam who seemed to be sleeping. He looked so peaceful.  
"Em?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Dean, who motioned for the food to be placed on a table by a mirror.  
"Sorry," I whispered and brought over the food and placed it down. I got out of there quickly, not wanting to hang around and see if Sam woke up. I knew I'd hear it eventually.

Later that day, I found myself sitting on the front steps. I had searched and found my gun that Dean had thrown last night. I'd have to clean it but I was procrastinating and attempting to think. I wasn't quite sure what to do now. Sam was in a terrible place, I wasn't sure what he was hallucinating about but from his screams I didn't want to know. He kept calling for Dean. Dean, however, was getting more and more messed up and listening to Sam really wasn't helping. Castiel just seemed to disappear and Bobby...well I hadn't seen Bobby since that incident in the kitchen. Which was weird in itself but I had stayed mostly in the kitchen since I woke up until I came outside.  
I heard the door open behind me but ignored it. I briefly hoped it wasn't Dean but the sound of wheels on the floor told me it was at least Bobby.  
"Enjoying the view?"  
"Yup. Piles of broken down cars are my all time fave." I paused for a moment and then broke the sarcasm we had going. "What's up?" I hoped it wasn't anything serious. Least it wasn't Dean wanting to talk about last night.  
"It's about Dean."  
I turned then to face him. "What about Dean?"  
He looked a bit uncomfortable, which put me on edge a bit. "He's in a rough place right now…"  
And suddenly I got the feeling this wasn't a conversation I wanted to be having. At least not with the tone that Bobby was using. I cut him off.  
"I know. Look, Bobby, I don't know what you think. We're just friends and right now…he needs me." This was awkward to say, though it could easily be worse. I needed an escape. "I'm going to town. Do you need anything?"  
"No," he said.  
I had never walked quicker to my car than in that moment. I needed to get some air or at least space and away from whatever turn that conversation was going to take. I'd get groceries. Perfect distraction.


	4. Distractions

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part Three: Wreck of the Day**

Chapter Four: Distractions

Notes: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this, whether you reviewed, favourited, put it on alerts or not. As much as I love getting reviews, I love knowing the fact that people are reading it and enjoying it, so thanks.

* * *

When I got back, it was much later. I brought in the groceries I bought, and I admit, it took a few trips. Mostly because when you're shopping to cook for at least three guys and yourself, you need a lot of food. By the time I was done unpacking the food into the fridge and cupboards, I was exhausted. Sam was also still yelling.  
I didn't see Dean or Bobby as I got one of my small bags and brought it up to the room I usually stayed in. It didn't take long before I was asleep.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up is that I was on my side and an arm was wrapped around my waist. That made me more alert. Then I felt the breathing on the back of my neck. I didn't think. Instead I twisted around and hit whoever was holding me while also trying to scoot away. Needless to say, I fell off the bed.  
I got up quickly to see whom it had been only to find Dean staring at me. I looked down at myself. Clothes? Check.  
"Alright there sweet-heart?" He asked; his voice slightly deeper from sleep.  
"Dean, what are you doing here?" I asked, frowning a bit and ignoring how my heart sped up a bit at the sound of his voice.  
"I was sleeping."  
"You do have your own bed."  
He got up then with a sigh. He just stared at me for a moment before walking to the door.  
"Dean?" I asked, wondering if he'd answer me.  
"I have to check on Sam."  
I stood there for a few moments, staring at the spot where he had been before he left to go see Sam. I then looked back at the bed. It was too early to deal with this.

I had been making breakfast; coming to the conclusion that Dean had snuck in when I was asleep for the company. Dean came in then, going to the fridge when I whacked his hand with the spatula I had been using for French toast.  
"You better be getting juice."  
"Em," he started but I cut him off.  
"No. One, it's too early to be drinking. It's not healthy. Two, you can't drown things out with alcohol. That's not healthy either."  
He was beginning to narrow his eyes at me, so I put the spatula on the counter and moved closer to him.  
"Dean," I said, taking a deep breath and hoping I wasn't about the throw myself to the wolves. "Don't die from something so stupid. Not when you save people from the monsters under the bed."  
"Em…" He moved closer, one of his hands reaching up for my face.  
My breath hitched as I tilted my head up and he started to lean lower. The smell of something burning reached me. "Shit!" I turned quickly to try and salvage the remains of that particular piece of French toast. I heard Dean move behind me. "Only juice or water Dean!"  
I heard him snort but I looked over, pausing in my salvaging, and he got a glass from the cupboard and poured himself some juice. I gave him a grin and turned back to my cooking. Least one thing was going right.

The next couple of days passed by in the same fashion. I'd wake up with Dean in my bed, even though I had fallen asleep alone. I was half tempted to sleep in the room we had slept in the first night just to throw him off. I also usually got up and made breakfast and had to guard the alcohol from Dean. That was the toughest part.  
It wasn't so much I had to fight with him; it was the fact that I knew it was a form of escape for him. He couldn't grab a beer from the fridge when I was in the kitchen in the morning. He drank a bit at night, which I couldn't blame him then. It was probably one of the reasons I never saw him before I went to bed. It was because of this and because I was sick of hearing Sam scream myself, I thought he needed a distraction. Looking out the window, I came up with the perfect idea.  
"Dean?" It took me a bit to find him; he had been in the library with Bobby. Least it wasn't the basement.  
"What?"  
I took a breath. I had to act this out right. "I know you're…busy, but I was wondering…" I paused for a moment. What was I going to say again? "My car was making a weird clicking noise last time I drove it and you know me, I know nothing about cars…. Could you take a look?" I hoped he bought it.  
He stood up, tossed a look over at Bobby who had been reading at the desk, and nodded.  
Well, that part was done. Sort of.

He stood in front of my car, the hood was up and he was leaning in. I was sitting in my car, ready to start it.  
"Start her up," he called out to me, so I did.  
There was no clicking noise. Never had been, but it was enough to get him out of the house.  
I got out of the car once I had turned it off at his approval. He was wiping his hands with a rag when he looked at me.  
"I didn't hear anything click." He said and I knew then that he knew there was nothing wrong with it. "Come here," he said, rolling his eyes with a small smile.  
I moved closer to him, a little wary. He may not have been his usual self lately, but I wasn't going to take chances if he knew I tricked him.  
"Look, here's the engine…"  
He then started pointing out parts of the car and how if I ever did hear a clicking noise, where it would probably be coming from. Some of it he had taught me before, but I still listened and asked questions. If this was a distraction he wanted, well then it was the distraction he'd get.


	5. Let's Go Drinking!

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Wreck of the Day**

Chapter 5: "Let's Go Drinking!"

Notes: A quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed, commented, favourited, put this on alerts, even just read it. Thanks. I'm glad you guys like it so much. It encourages the writing and I love the feedback. So thanks. You guys are awesome.

* * *

We had been there for an hour, and I was currently working on changing my own tire, when Dean asked something that had nothing to do with the car.  
"What are you doing here Emma?"  
It was a familiar question, one that he had asked me when he first saw me the last time I came to Bobby's  
"Currently changing a tire..." I said, throwing a smile. I had been hoping to avoid this conversation.  
He sighed, getting frustrated with me already. "Why did you come to Bobby's?"  
"Well," I said, trying to throw some humour into my voice. "I was in the area and heard that clicking sound. Why pay for car work when I can come here and get someone to look at it for free?"  
"Emma…" He apparently did not find me funny according to his tone.  
I stopped changing the tire and just looked at him. "Dean, the last text I got from you was telling me Famine was the problem and things were serious. I finally called Bobby and when I did, I heard your car and Bobby told me you were alive and then he hung up on me." I turned back to the car and continued trying to change the tire. "I was worried okay?"  
I finished changing the tire and stood up. I wiped my hands on my jeans and ignored Dean's stare. "Done." I said, and I threw a smile at him.  
He had that look on his face that meant he was thinking something serious and it had to do with me considering how intently he was staring at me. I needed to leave.  
"I'm going inside to figure out what to make for dinner."  
I walked by him and saw him reach out for me. I stepped aside.  
His hand fell back to his side, but I didn't look at him. I continued walking inside. This was getting too serious for my liking, especially with him. He had enough to deal with.

I was in the kitchen, considering making something for dinner when Dean walked in. I was prepared to ignore him when he spoke to me.  
"Let's go drinking."  
I turned to him. "What?"  
"Come on, we'll go down to that bar we went to the first time we went out. I asked Cas, he's agreed to come along and drive us back."  
"He can drive?" I asked, considering how he just seemed to appear and disappear at will.  
Dean sort of shrugged. "Well, we'll find out, won't we?" He saw my hesitation. "You won't let me drink in the morning, least come out with me now."  
I thought about it for a moment. He could use a distraction and it would get him out of the house, further than just the yard. Even if Castiel couldn't drive, he probably could just pop us back here if we drank too much. I made up my mind and hoped I didn't end up regretting it. "Alright, let's go."  
It was awkward. I sat across from Dean and Castiel, the latter who looked around the room curiously. The bar was the same one Dean had taken me to the night I got my tattoo.  
"Dean!"  
I looked over to find a waitress standing on the side of our table. Her bright red, curly hair stood out the most.  
"Where ya been boy?" she asked, giving us all a smile. Her accent sounded southern, but my experience was lacking in accents in the States.  
"Around. Back for some business."  
"And your friends?"  
I was thinking that this might have been another girl that either had been one of Dean's conquests, or wanted to be. At least I was until I looked up at her and saw her staring at Castiel.  
It had taken a few moments and my jaw dropped. Currently, she was practically ignoring Dean and staring at Castiel. Dean apparently noticed as well.  
"This is Emma and Cas."  
"Nice to meetcha Cas..." She smiled at him and gave him a once over. "Now, what can I get ya?"  
I shared a look with Dean. He seemed to be as amused as I was, just hiding it a bit better.  
"Two beers, and...just a water." Dean answered for us.  
"Don't drink?" She asked Castiel.  
He was nudged by Dean and suddenly looked at the girl. "No. I do not."  
She looked at me and I just smiled and shrugged. She smiled back. "I'll be back with your drinks." She threw another flirtatious look at Castiel and left.  
I tried not to laugh, especially since Castiel was oblivious.

The night passed less awkwardly than it started. The waitress kept coming back to 'make sure things were alright' even though she only asked Castiel. I was amused, and it seemed to get funnier the more I drank.  
She had currently convinced Castiel to try and play pinball. She dragged him from the table and Castiel let her, considering Dean and I had cheered him on. I also happened to tell her that he was just shy.  
Dean and I were laughing as we watched her press closer to Castiel and point some things out. Castiel just looked kind of confused.  
"This is priceless!" I said, looking away so I could grab my drink.  
Dean was staring at me when I looked up.  
"What?" I said startled by the intensity of his stare.  
He shook his head. "Nothing."  
We sat there for a few moments in silence.  
"Know how to play pool?" He asked.  
"Not really."  
"Come on, I'll teach you." He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the booth and towards the pool table.  
I tried to pull back. "Dean, I don't think that's a good idea."  
"It's a great idea, come on."

I stood off to the side as he set up the table.  
"Ok, now the goal is to get balls in the holes." He grabbed a cue and then handed me one.  
"I know that much." I said, feeling the weight of the cue. I had no idea what I was doing.  
"I'll break."  
I watched as he leant down, and briefly admired the view, until I was distracted by the cracking sound of the pool balls separating. I looked up and found Dean grinning at me.  
"Like the view?"  
I tried to glare at him before I moved closer to the table. "My turn?"  
He nodded.  
I stared at the table. "Ok, what do I do?"  
He grinned at me. He moved forwards and put down the cue so it leaned against the pool table. "Aim for the balls with the stripes."  
I nodded and tried to find where they were. Once I did, I looked for one that looked like it was closest to one of the holes. I then bent over and tried to aim. I froze for a moment as I felt him lean in and surround me. His arms moved to cover mine and he fixed the positioning of one of my hands.  
"Alright, now pull back slowly, aim carefully. You want to try and make sure to hit the ball on the opposite side of where you want it to go."  
I tried to ignore the heat on my back from him. I moved the cue slowly through my fingers to get a feel for it before attempting to aim and hit the ball. When I finally did follow through, I missed.  
Dean laughed and stood up. I straightened and watched him move to grab his cue. I needed another drink.

Castiel had arrived at the pool table not long in the game. I assumed the waitress had to go and make her rounds.  
"Having fun?" I asked him, leaning on the cue stick and watching Dean shoot.  
"The waitress is very friendly."  
I looked at him. He was looking at the pool table with slight curiosity. He didn't expand on what he said.  
"What is this game?"  
"Pool, or Billiards, depending on who you talk to." I answered, looking back at Dean who was winning. "Wanna try?"  
Castiel looked at me then. "Is it like pinball?"  
"No. Just...here." I handed him my cue stick. "Just...aim for the balls with the stripes. You hit them with the white ball and try to get them into the holes."  
He watched Dean for a few moments before Dean missed a shot and straightened.  
"Castiel is going to try!" I said a little enthusiastically, the beer probably taking effect, and he grinned and came closer. "Go for it."  
I watched Castiel look at the pool table curiously before leaning down and aiming with the cue. "The striped ones," I reminded him. I figured he couldn't do worse than me.  
He really couldn't. Castiel, it turned out, was amazing at pool. I stared in shock while Dean clapped him on the back.  
"You should see him do shots!"  
My eyes narrowed. He may be able to beat me at pool, but shots? "Alright," I said, giving a small grin. "Let's test it. Let's do shots." I saw Dean's eyebrows rise. Considering my assumption with pool, this probably wouldn't be a good idea.  
We started off with three shots each. I was a little confident; after all, I was doing this against an angel. All that confidence was gone after I saw Castiel slam back all three shots one after another. My jaw dropped. I hadn't even picked up the first.  
"This was a bad idea..." I muttered and grabbed the first shot. I slugged it back. I was cheered on by the waitress who had appeared next to Castiel. I gave her a smile before taking the next two shots.  
When I stood back up, I swayed. "You win," I said to Castiel. I sat back down. "Hold up," I sat there for a few minutes. Once I felt more confident in my ability to stand, I looked at Dean. "Let's play pool."

I suck at pool. I had been losing terrifically but after the shots and another drink, I didn't really care. Instead, I laughed as; again, the ball I was aiming for went in the wrong direction. It seemed to get funnier each time it happened. Dean was smiling at me when I recognized the song that started playing.  
I turned to Dean. "I love this song! Let's dance!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto a small dance area.  
The song was 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' by Def Leppard. I was standing in front of Dean, who held a beer in one had and was fairly stationary, with my arms in the air, swaying my hips and starting to sing along. I may suck at pool, and can't beat an angel at a drinking competition, but I can dance.  
Dean just kind of stared at me and I let go of his hand to sway to the music.  
"Come on," I sang and turned, still swaying. "Pour some sugar on me!" I looked back at Dean, incidentally when I was singing the lines "I'm hot sticky sweet, from my head to my feet…."  
I moved closer and tried to get him to move with me. I realised I was a bit too close to him with his hand on my waist and my hand on the back of his neck, as I moved to the music and sang along, but I couldn't bring myself to care.  
He leaned down, almost to kiss me and I realised he was singing as well, just much softer than I was. I grinned at him and pressed a bit closer before pulling away to give us both some space.  
I looked back at him and saw some girl talking to him as he was looking at me. As much as I preferred he'd dance with me, I really had no claims on him. He could do what he wanted. At least that's what I told myself. I just didn't want to see it, so I danced on my own, singing along with the song.  
Barely a few moments after I turned away, someone was dancing with me. I looked at the guy and didn't recognize him. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. I moved with him, not really sure what I was doing but going with it. Dean had his other girl and I was dancing with...some other guy. I couldn't really object, he wasn't hard on the eyes. I wondered if there was something in the water.  
I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked back to see Dean there. He started to pull me off the dance floor, wrapping an arm around my waist.  
"But the song's not over!" I complained.  
"Let's finish the game," he said, looking over my head at something. I turned to look but didn't see anything but some other people dancing and the guy I was dancing with. He gave Dean a dirty look before turning back to the dance floor.

By the time we were finished our game, and our round of drinks (which I lost count of after two more tequila shots) the bar was closing. Dean held on to me as we walked to the car. Funny, I didn't remember the ground moving the much when we walked into the bar earlier. Dean didn't seem to be struggling, but then again he drank much more frequently than I did. Castiel was slightly behind us as he was being accosted by the waitress. She slipped him her number and told him to call her.  
"Why would I do that?" he asked, which only cracked me up further. The waitress just laughed and told him to ask his friends. She winked and told us to get home safely.  
By the way I was stumbling, I was lucky I could walk safely.

The drive home was interesting, from what I remembered of it. The car had swerved a couple of times and Dean had shouted at Castiel to not crash the car. Luckily, somehow through all of that, I had fallen asleep. I vaguely remember how I got from the car to my bed. Dean attempted to get me to walk from the car, but when I refused and tried to convince him I was happy to sleep in the Impala, he sighed and carried me into the house. I had fallen back asleep before we were in the house.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Just wanted to give another thank you and shout out to Lisa who helped with Emma and drinking.


	6. Oh My God!

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part Three: Wreck of the Day**

Chapter 6: "Oh my god!"

Notes: This is the second last chapter. Are you sad? I'm sad. Sorry about the late updates, things are getting crazy over here and I'm actually running out of time. So, updates will be all over the place. Don't worry. Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourited! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone. As I sat up my head pounded and the events of the night before slowly came back to me. I found my way downstairs and straight to the coffee.  
I was in the midst of pouring myself some coffee when Dean walked into the kitchen. He seemed fine, the bastard.  
"Need to pour some sugar in there?"  
I looked at him in confusion, feeling as if I was missing something from his tone. "What are you…" then that particular memory of last night hit me. "Oh my god!"  
I'm certain my face paled and my jaw may have dropped but I didn't stay long to see Dean's reaction. I grabbed my coffee and fled to my room.

I was sitting on one of the beaten up wrecks later that day, watching Dean do something to the engine of the Impala. He was talking before about the belt of the car but had gone silent a few minutes ago. I didn't push it. Things were a little awkward since that morning and last night when we had gone drinking. We had barely spoken except for when he was telling me about cars, even though I still woke up with him next to me.  
I decided to fill the silence. "So, I went to Montana after I left here. Kind of pretty but it's got nothing on home." He didn't say anything but I could tell he was listening so I continued.  
"Stayed there for a day or two before moving on. It was alright, but I got homesick for a bit. Didn't go home, ended up in Toronto of all places. Cool city but really busy. It felt like chaos, I didn't stay long. Got some shopping done though."  
I heard him snort and figured I was on a good track. I continued by telling him about seeing whales in Quebec and getting lost and not speaking a word of French.

"So I was waving my hands around, trying to convey that I didn't know where I was, when one of them speaks in English. Turns out, the entire time, they knew enough English to understand me. Luckily one of them spoke enough English that after about 30 minutes of hand waving and talking, I figured out which way to go. Let me tell you, never again."  
I paused for a moment, considering what I could tell him next, when he spoke, to my surprise.  
"In Massachusetts, Sam got body swapped with some teenager who was planning to kill me."  
I blinked and slid off the car I was sitting on. "Wait, what?"  
"Apparently the demons put a bounty on my head."  
I stood there, unsure as to what to say. "Ok, well, that's not that surprising…really, I wonder why they didn't do it sooner."

And just like that, he started telling me more. When we worked on the cars, in-between telling me what I was doing wrong and how to fix it, he told me what had happened since I left.

I think working on the car helped him ignore the fact he was telling me these things. I partly wished he didn't tell me about the insane asylum they had gone to after we said goodbye. It had to have hit the boys hard, especially since Dean had been concerned about Sam and his anger. Well, he didn't say concerned, but it was the things he didn't say that made the most impact. Like when he commented how Sam didn't want a family anymore, didn't want that life anymore. I asked him what he wanted and he ignored me.  
He also told me about Anna reappearing and trying to kill Sam.  
"I can't believe she would do that!" I was pacing. "She was alright when she came to me…what the hell happened?" I made some indistinguishable noise and Dean just watched me scowl at nothing. "If she was still around…" I had liked Anna. She had found me and etched carvings into my ribs in order to protect me from angels finding me. I paused for a moment, a thought coming to me. "Wait, how'd she die?"  
He only answered that another angel had shown up and disposed of her before telling him to once again say yes. I sensed there was more there, but didn't ask. He'd tell me eventually if he wanted to, whether or not I wanted to know.


	7. Wait

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part Three: Wreck of the Day**

Chapter Seven: "Wait."

Notes: Well, this is the last chapter of part three. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and favouriting it. It means a lot. Without further ado...

* * *

It was during one of these times that I asked him what happened with Famine.  
He was silent for a long time and I didn't think he'd actually answer me. Part of me hoped that he wouldn't as it obviously had an effect on him.  
I was sitting on the hood of my car, watching him work on his car when he answered me.  
"He said I was empty. Dead inside. That's why I didn't crave anything. I have no soul Emma."  
I got off the car and strode over to him. "That's ridiculous Dean."  
"His powers didn't work on me Emma," he put whatever tool he had been using down and faced me. "I can pretend all I want but it changes nothing. I feel nothing."  
"That's bullshit!" I exclaimed. "If you felt nothing, I wouldn't have found you like I did. I wouldn't be here now Dean." I moved closer so that I had to look up a bit at him. "You can pretend all you want Dean, and you can run from what you don't want to face but you and I both know this, if you felt nothing, Sam wouldn't be in that basement. You wouldn't drink like you do and all this saving people business would mean nothing! Tell me you're going through the motions! Tell me that you don't feel good about yourself when you save someone from some horrible death and they look at you and thank you because you both know if it wasn't for you, they'd be gone!"  
I took a step back and breathed deeply. "You can tell yourself you're empty inside, you can listen to them as they tell you that they know you better than yourself, but you won't lie to me and don't lie to yourself. You and I both know that it's not true. You care more than anything, you want more than this and…" my throat caught and I took another deep breath. "You're better than them Dean, don't let yourself believe their lies because you feel you have nothing left. You have family beyond your brother," I said, thinking of Bobby. "You just have to look."  
I left him standing there in shock. I practically ran to the house and into a bathroom. I had to get a hold of myself but Dean didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve believing that he was nothing. He was more than that.  
Stopping my train of thought before it went somewhere that I couldn't deal with while I was here; I made sure I didn't look ridiculous before stepping outside.

When I walked into the room, Dean was sitting on my bed. I had avoided him all day and assumed he did the same. I was tempted to walk back out. I really didn't want to deal with this, or get into another fight with him.  
Before I could move back though, he moved and was standing in front of me.  
"Emma," he said, and rather than say anymore, he was kissing me again.  
He tasted like alcohol again, but not as much as he did the last time we kissed. He turned me around and kicked the door closed, pushing me back as he kept kissing me. One of his hands was in my hair, while another was on my back and moving lower. They were both pulling me closer.  
I lost myself in it. My hand was at the back of his head, the other feeling the muscles on his back. I didn't really think anything of it when I fell back onto the bed.  
We continued kissing, his hands moving, starting to trail up my sides, one of them going under my shirt. My hand found its way under his shirt, feeling the heat of his skin. His mouth moved from mine, making a trail down my neck.  
He pressed closer, moving me a little more so that he was in-between my legs and we were fully lying on the bed.  
I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I tried to bring my mind out of the haze he created but it was difficult when he was kissing me again and pressing so deliciously close. He moved for a moment, breaking the kiss as he pulled my shirt above my head. I really shouldn't be doing this.  
It was hard to concentrate though when his hand was trailing up my stomach as he kissed me. I broke the kiss and bit him lightly on the neck before licking it.  
"Emma," he rasped out and my mind cleared.  
I stopped what I was doing and put my hands on his chest. "Wait,"  
"No," he said and kissed me again.  
I broke the kiss again and he moved on to my neck. "Dean, we can't do this!" I tried to sound urgent and not as turned on as I was. This was a really bad idea.  
"Why not?" He asked, moving lower still, kissing and licking as he moved down.  
I tried to think of a good enough reason that would really make him stop. Not just a 'you've been drinking and going through intense shit and I won't be your escape' reason.  
"I'm on my period!" I said quickly, and judging from how he stopped doing what he was doing, it worked.  
He looked up at me, and I tried to look embarrassed. I was a terrible liar but he seemed to buy it. He moved back up and leaned over me. He grinned a bit and I gave him an awkward smile. He kissed me again.  
"Let's just…sleep." I suggested and was relieved when he nodded.  
He lay down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. Much like the first night, he played a bit with my hair but this time I made sure I didn't fall asleep.  
Things had gone a bit too far this time and, since Sam was remarkably better and rarely yelling, it was time for me to go.  
I looked at Dean who had his eyes closed. I just hoped this wasn't going to hurt him too badly. Fuck.

It had taken awhile before Dean was asleep enough for me to move. Even then, when I got out of bed, he stirred and I whispered I was just going to the bathroom. He fell back asleep and I was able to grab my bag and leave the room. I figured he wouldn't question the bag considering he now thought I was on my period. I got downstairs and found a blank piece of paper and a pen.  
They'd be angry when they woke up and found the letter. Dean might call me back but I couldn't return. Too much was going on and I helped as much as I could. I wouldn't be his next form of escape…I deserved better. So did he.  
I wrote my letter. It basically said that I was sorry for leaving in the night and that things were getting heavy between us. Sam was doing better, he was doing better and I needed to leave before anything else happened. He could call if he needed me.  
I snuck back into the room and left the letter on the pillow. He'd see it when he woke up. That done; I crept back downstairs, grabbed my bag from where I left it by the door and walked to my car.

"Where are you going?"  
I hadn't been driving for more than five minutes before Castiel appeared in the passenger seat without warning.  
"Shit!" I nearly drove into the ditch by the side of the road when he startled me. I stopped the car once I had it straightened out on the side of the road. It was still early and around here, no one was driving. "Don't do that!" My hand was on my chest again, trying to still my heart. "You could have gotten me killed!"  
"Where are you going?" He asked again, just looking at me.  
I looked away from him. "I don't know yet."  
"You're leaving. Why?" Well, at least he was direct.  
"I decided it was time to go, what's it to you?" I asked, looking at him, not liking the way he was questioning me.  
"What are your motives?"  
My eyebrows furrowed. "Motives? What motives?"  
"Why were you with them?"  
"We're friends." I said, "I've known them for a few years now. We talk on and off."  
"You are not a hunter."  
"No, I'm not." Thank god, least in my mind.  
"Dean needs you." He said, almost out of the blue.  
I stopped whatever it was I was even thinking of saying. I looked away. "I know." I looked at him again. "I can't be there, not now. Take care of him."  
"You care for him." He asked, his head tilted a little to the side.  
"Yes." I said, admitting it for the first time to anyone who wasn't my own reflection. "Look, I did what I could. Things were getting heavy and I can't…I wont do that to either of us." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're the only angel I sort of know and from what I hear, I don't want to know any others. Take care of them, both of them, or else."  
"Or else what?" He looked genuinely curious, not like those people who ask just because they enjoy tormenting you.  
I was at a loss of what to say. "I…I don't know, but I'll figure something out and you won't like it." I was terrible at threats to angels apparently, but I knew if anyone could keep the boys safe, it'd be Castiel.  
He looked forwards out of the car. "They are my friends. I plan to." And with that, he was gone.

I didn't move. I sat there in my car, on some dark, currently deserted highway, and cried.

* * *

That's it. R&R if you want, otherwise thanks for reading!


End file.
